


Make You Say It

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day  Two (Ass Worship / Begging)
Relationships: Eris Huang/Main Character (The Heist: Monaco)
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Make You Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day Two (Ass Worship / Begging)

The crew members walked out of the living room, one by one biding goodnight to Rebecca. She replied with weak smiles and heaved a sigh when she was finally alone. The meeting wasn’t easy. Too many mistakes were made on the job that day, which led to an emergency gathering and several disagreements. She stood up, crossed the room and stood by the glass doors looking out the city at night.

“Can’t sleep?”

She smiled and turned around to find Eris approaching her. “Not really.”

“I believe you. That meeting was—”

“Awful? A fucking chaos? Worse than a fight between drunk brawlers in a bar?”

“I was going to say difficult, but yeah. How about a drink to help you relax?”

“If you really want me to relax, I’m gonna need at least three.”

Her forehead creased. “Noted. Tequila or whiskey?”

“Both?”

“Okaaay… Coming right up,” Eris grinned and left the room, returning with lemons, syrup, and ice from the kitchen.

Rebecca took a seat on the bar stool with she watched Eris get behind the bar and poured whiskey, tequila, lime juice, and simple syrup into the cocktail mixer, shaking it to mix everything, topped it with ginger beer and Angostura bitters, then garnished the glasses with a lemon wedge as they talked.

About four drinks later, their heels were scattered across the floor while both of them lied on the couch, slightly drunk.

“Bex, that was so bad…” Eris giggled.

“I know. That’s why I did it anyway,” Rebecca grinned, but her smile faded away quickly. “That was a bad night. I only hit on that guy because I needed to do something just for fun.”

“You should’ve come to me and we could’ve had lots of drinks instead of you going on a suicide mission flirting with the enemy.” Eris took her hand. “We’re a team and we have each other’s back, remember?”

“Then be a good friend and get in charge of this job for me,” Rebecca whined.

“Nope.”

“Please,” Rebecca pouted.

“Tempting, but I’d rather have you begging in a completely different scenario,” Eris smirked.

“Ugh…” Rebecca shoved her friend playfully.

“I understand if you’re overwhelmed and I’m always here for you, but there’s no one more capable to lead the crew into a successful job than you,” Eris slung an arm over Rebecca’s shoulder and kissed her temple. “You’ve got this.”

Rebecca smiled, wrapping her arms around her Eris’ waist. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The two friends hugged for a while, savoring the warm embrace and before they knew, their lips were locked together in a long kiss, the sour taste of lemon, whiskey and tequila blended with syrup still lingering on their tongues. Rebecca straddled Eris as they tugged on each other’s clothes.

“We should take this to your bedroom.”

Rebecca pulled away with a mischievous smile. “Since when do you care about getting caught?”

“I don’t. But you have a big ass and amazingly comfortable bed that must be great sleep on.”

Rebecca laughed. “Sure. Go ahead. I’ll meet you in five.”

Eris leaned in for another kiss then stood up, bouncing her hips to the sides as she left.

When Rebecca entered her room, Eris was naked, lying on her stomach as she admired the city from the king-size bed. She walked to her friend, discarding her clothes and bent down to kiss Eris’s back, brushing her lips softly on her friend’s skin, going lower as her fingers moved in circles on her friend’s clit. With one hand, Rebecca kneeled on the floor, parted Eris’s legs and kneaded asscheeks, showering kisses on her friend’s small yet round globes.

Eris pushed her ass up, exposing more her rear and pussy, moaning at every caress, pleasure building up inside her.

Rebecca began to lick Eris’s core, her tongue flickering on her friend’s sensitive nub, hands gripping her hips and her buttocks.

“I was supposed to make you be– Oh, fuck yes!” Eris panted as her nail dug into the pillows.

“Not tonight, sweetie,” Rebecca gently bit her friend’s buttcheek and inserted two fingers into her Eris then continued to eat her out.

Beads of sweat ran down Eris’ neck as she got closer to the edge, but she tried to fight it. Begging to come was a thing both of them enjoyed, however, most of the time, she was the one making Rebecca beg. And she wasn’t good at holding orgasms. Her legs started to give in, her walls pulsated around her friend’s fingers. She was so painfully close.

“Bex, I can’t…" 

Rebecca continued to devour her damp slit but began to decrease the pace as her fingers pumped in and out slowly.

"No!” Eris whimpered. “Please don’t stop!" 

Rebecca kept on going slowly.

"Bex, please!”

Rebecca pulled away and stood up, chuckling as she heard Eris’ frustrated groan. “Please what?

"Please let me come.”

Rebecca smirked and sat by the headboard, beckoning Eris to sit between her legs. Eris obliges, resting her back on her friend’s chest. Their lips met in a searing kiss, Rebecca’s hands cupping Eris’ center, rubbing her clit again with one hand while the other thrust into her again.

Eris gasped, her hand digging into her friend’s hair, pulling her closer as heat spreads all over her body again. 

“Bex, please! I need it!” She begged.

“I know,” Rebecca whispered and nibbled Eris’s ear. “You can come now.”

Eris closed her eyes and cried out, her vision getting blurred as she reached orgasm. When she opened her eyes, Rebecca licked her fingers with a smile. 

“Fuck, that was so good!” Eris says, stifling a yawn with one hand.

“Agreed.”

“Come on, your turn now.”

“Don’t worry. I know you had a long day working on the detonators. We can just rest.”

“But you had a tiring day too. It’s not fair.”

“Well, my day got better when my best friend made me a killer glass of Man of Leisure and let me vent. Eating you out was a bonus,” Rebecca explained then kissed Eris’ cheek.

Eris turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Really?" 

"And I wanted to make you say it.”

“There you go.”

They laughed and lied down on the bed facing each other as they pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

“You know I’ll make you pay for it next time, right?”

“Yup,” Rebecca grinned. “Do your worst.”


End file.
